Quand on prie la bonne étoile
by Keinoe
Summary: Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut imaginer en ce bas monde, des choses que notre rationalité ne peut accepter. Voici l'histoire le cas d'un petit garçon, de sa peluche et des mystères qui tournent autour. UA, Shonen-ai, ...


**Titre** : Quand on prie la bonne étoile  
**Auteur** : Keinoe  
**Rating** : T  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les ai tous entendu et emprunté de quelque part. Le titre vient de Pinocchio de Disney, ce qui m'a inspiré cette fic. Si vous secouez votre ordinateur, vous verrez une similarité avec Harry Potter – ça rime ! hah ! –.  
**Avertissement** : Les fautes ne m'ont pas quitté depuis tout ce temps. Et il y a une ou deux mentions de scène plus ou moins violente, d'où le rating.

**Quand on prie la bonne étoile**

Dans la nuit, au milieu d'un parc silencieux, un petit blond d'environ cinq ans s'assit tout seul sur une balançoire. Sur son visage, des sillons humides traçaient la rondeur de ses joues. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient toute la tristesse du monde pour un enfant de son âge.

Naruto s'était encore fait grondé. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il ne savait même pas pourquoi on le grondait. Ils étaient en plein milieu du repas, quand tout à coup sa mère s'était levée et l'avait donné une gifle qui l'avait fait tombée de sa chaise et qui lui faisait encore mal jusqu'à présent. Elle lui avait demandé en hurlant pourquoi il lui faisait 'ça'. Mais Naruto ne savait même pas ce que c'était 'ça'. S'il le savait, il aurait changé 'ça' en mieux pour que ses parents ne le grondent plus. Seulement quand il allait demander ce qu'il avait fait, son père s'était levé à son tour et lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le ventre tout en disant qu'un 'monstre' comme lui n'avait pas le droit de les regarder, qu'il devait disparaître de sa vue avant qu'il ne le fasse lui-même.

Naruto ne comprenait pas, mais il savait qu'il devait repartir très vite dans sa « chambre » - le placard à balais où s'étalait à même le sol une couverture usée d'un nouveau né en guise de lit -. Ses parents le grondaient de la même manière très souvent, sans aucune raison. Il était pourtant un assez bon garçon, il ne jouait jamais dehors – et ne jouait jamais tout court -, il rangeait toujours la maison, il faisait en sorte que le sol soit toujours brillant, il avait appris dernièrement à faire la lessive et la vaisselle, il ne parlait jamais, et lors des repas il ne mangeait que les restes. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant apparemment. Il devait faire autre chose ou ne pas faire quelque chose, il ne le savait pas. Voilà pourquoi à chaque fois que ses parents le grondaient, il attendait patiemment enroulé en boule sur sa couverture que la nuit tombait et que les ronflements de ses parents s'élevaient pour se faufiler dehors, dans le parc à quelques pattés de maison de chez eux où il pouvait enfin jouer ou dans le cas de ce soir, laisser libre cours à sa tristesse.

Alors qu'il commença à se balancer, quelque chose attira l'attention de Naruto. A quelques mètres de lui quelque chose tout noire se trouvait par terre, au milieu du bac à sable. En se levant doucement et en effaçant ses pleurs du revers de sa manche, le petit blond distingua plus clairement la chose qui était en fait une peluche de chat noir étalée sur le sable, sûrement oubliée par son propriétaire.

Intrigué, Naruto prit la peluche de ses deux mains et la détailla. Elle était très douce au toucher, la plus douce matière qu'il ait pu toucher de toute sa vie. En la regardant de plus près, il remarqua que sa fourrure n'était pas totalement noire, elle avait un reflet bleuté. Mais ses yeux par contre étaient de ce qu'il y avait de plus noir. Naruto n'avait jamais vu une peluche aussi belle de toute sa vie.

- Tu veux bien être mon ami ? demanda le petit blond en caressant la peluche. Je n'ai pas d'amis, _Ils_ ne veulent pas que j'ai des amis. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Naruto dormit sans faire de cauchemar dans son placard, son nouvel ami qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Sasuke serré fortement dans ses bras.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- Et que je ne te revois plus faire ce genre de connerie ! On voit bien que tu ne paye rien dans cette foutue maison ! Dégage bon à rien !

Encore une journée comme une autre où Naruto se faisait frapper. Aujourd'hui ses parents avaient exigé qu'il fasse la cuisine, seulement il ne savait pas le faire. Il s'était fait plusieurs coupures aux doigts en épluchant les légumes, et le pire est qu'il s'était brûlé accidentellement les mains en soulevant la casserole remplie d'eau bouillante à main nue. Résultat, la casserole et son contenu brulant s'étaient renversés sur le carrelage et un peu sur lui-même – bien que l'eau chaude renversée sur lui ne lui faisait plus mal par rapport à ses mains -. Ses « parents » étaient furieux. Il était de nouveau grondé.

Seul dans son placard, avec son Sasuke en guise de coussin, Naruto pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en écoutant aux cris et insultes qui fusaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Ses mains lui faisaient vraiment mal et il était si triste qu'il n'avait pas fait les choses comme il le fallait. Qui plus est, il n'arrivait même pas à prendre Sasuke tout contre lui tellement ses mains lui faisaient mal.

Il n'avait pas droit de manger de toute la journée car il avait fait une bêtise, mais au moins il n'était pas seul, il avait Sasuke avec lui, il partageait sa tristesse, sa douleur et ses pleurs – très souvent la peluche restait humide de larmes durant des heures, mais cela n'empêchait pas Naruto de le garder toujours tout près de lui -.

Ce jour là, avant de sombrer sous la souffrance, la fatigue et la faim, Naruto supplia silencieusement quiconque qui pouvait l'entendre de l'aider car il avait très mal de partout.

Au dessous de la tête du blond inconscient, deux orbes noirs brillèrent de mille feux avant de laisser place à trois virgules tourbillonnant.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_« … les deux corps mutilés ont été identifiés comme étant ceux d'Arashi et de Yukina sa femme à quelques mètres seulement du placard à balais où se trouvait leur fils inconscient. Les enquêteurs n'ont fait aucun commentaire. Et les hypothèses sont nombreuses : meurtre, assassinat, règlement de compte, il est encore difficile de se prononcer. Qui plus est, selon le voisinage, le couple n'était pas des plus agréables à vivre … »_

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le fait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son placard. Tout autour de lui était blanc comme la neige, et il entendait des bips bips qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles et ça lui faisait mal à la tête.

- Tu es réveillés ? Tu t'appelles comment mon garçon ? demanda une femme à la blouse blanche.  
- … Naruto, murmura timidement le petit blond.  
- Très bien Naruto. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ?

Intimidé par la dame, Naruto ne fit qu'hocher la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait directement à une étrangère, et elle s'adressait à lui si gentiment. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette manière. Qu'allaient dire ses parents s'ils apprenaient qu'il parlait à une étrangère ? Ils allaient sûrement le gronder.

- Est-ce que ça va Naruto ? Tu sais, il y a quelqu'un qui a hâte de te voir réveillé, sourit gentiment l'infirmière.

Quand à Naruto, il devint rigide. Ses parents allaient entrer et allaient le frapper parce qu'il parlait à une étrangère, parce qu'il n'était pas dans son placard, parce qu'il avait trop dorm …

- Sasuke ! s'exclama le petit blond au bord des larmes tout en tendant ses mains bandées vers la peluche offerte par la dame.

Sasuke était là avec lui dans cet endroit étrange, pensa Naruto tout en serrant fortement sa peluche préférée dans ses bras. Le petit blond était rassuré, il n'était pas seul. Maintenant même si ses parents le grondaient, il était sûr d'être assez fort pour ne pas pleurer devant eux car il savait qu'il pourrait resserrer Sasuke dans ses bras tout de suite après. Sous ces pensées, Naruto se rendormi immédiatement.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Il faisait jour et Naruto se réveilla avec Sasuke dans ses bras. La fourrure de sa peluche lui chatouillait un peu le nez mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il aimait bien se réveiller la tête au creux du cou de sa peluche, ça le calmait énormément.

- Bonjour Naruto.

Encore la dame de la dernière fois, pensa ce dernier. C'était étrange que ses parents ne se montrent pas encore pour le gronder.

- Tiens Naruto, mange, c'est très bon, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Le docteur viendra après pour te parler.

Naruto ne comprenais pas de quoi parlait la dame, mais la soupe qui se trouvait devant lui avait l'air vraiment délicieux qu'il ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça. Son ventre lui rappela même qu'il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose depuis quelques temps déjà.

Reposant Sasuke à ses côtés, Naruto entreprit à dévorer sa soupe. Il ne voyait pas encore ses parents, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient dû manger dehors. Et puis la dame lui avait offert gentiment la soupe et il avait très faim. Tellement absorbé dans sa nourriture, le blond ne vit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur deux hommes.

- Bonjour Naruto, je vois que tu vas mieux, sourit l'homme à la blouse blanche une fois que Naruto ait fini sa soupe.

Naruto ne répondit rien, il reprit tout simplement Sasuke dans ses bras et regarda craintivement les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il était un peu inquiet, les deux étrangers étaient grands, bien plus grands que son père et l'autre à la costume noir avait l'air très méchant. S'ils se mettaient à le frapper, c'est sûr, il aurait encore plus mal que d'habitude.

- N'ai pas peur Naruto, ils ne sont pas méchants, calma doucement l'infirmière.  
- Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai Sasuke avec moi ! déclara courageusement le petit tout en resserrant sa peluche contre lui et en fourrant son nez sur la tête du chat.  
- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il te protège de tous les méchants, rassura l'homme à costume tout en souriant à l'enfant.  
- Exactement, mais ne le serre pas trop fort quand même, tu risques de l'étouffer, ria gentiment l'homme à la blouse blanche.

Naruto pâlit d'un coup tout en desserrant sa prise. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé que s'il serrait Sasuke très fort, il allait étouffer. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Sasuke aille bien, il ne voulait pas perdre son seul meilleur ami.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais tout à l'heure. Docteur, Inspecteur, salua l'infirmière avant de caresser tendrement les épis blonds de Naruto et de partir continuer son travail.

Une fois l'infirmière sortie, le médecin et le policier se mirent près du lit de Naruto. Durant le silence qui suivit, l'enfant détailla avec une grande curiosité les deux hommes qui lui souriaient. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des adultes lui souriaient autant.

- Bien mon petit, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ? commença le docteur tout en prenant des notes.

Le médecin discuta avec Naruto tout en lui posant quelques questions puis vérifia les diverses machines reliées à l'enfant. L'examen se fit dans une atmosphère très détendue, et Naruto ne tarda pas à se sentir plus à l'aise et moins sur ses gardes.

- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ce sont mes parents qui vous ont fait venir ? demanda Naruto à l'attention de l'inspecteur.  
- Naruto, à propos de tes parents, ils ne sont plus de ce monde …

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Le soleil brillait dans toute sa splendeur accompagné d'un ciel bleu sans nuage. Ce jour là, un nouveau pensionnaire arriva à l'orphelinat de Konoha.  
L'orphelinat n'était pas très grand, juste un bâtiment moyen à deux étages ouvert sur un petit jardin empli de fleurs.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, Naruto fut ébloui par la décoration. Les murs étaient peints de toutes les couleurs, des mains d'enfants étaient même peintes sur certains et des dessins, des coloriages, des origamis étaient collés un peu partout.

Resserrant sa prise sur une des pattes de Sasuke, Naruto fut conduit dans un bureau où un vieil homme lui sourit gentiment.

- Monsieur le Directeur, voici Naruto, présenta l'inspecteur. Dis « bonjour ».

Le petit blond ne dit rien. Il se cacha légèrement derrière l'inspecteur tout en pensant que le vieil homme était vraiment trop moche. Il avait des rides partout sur le visage et ses cheveux étaient tout blancs comme ceux des sorcières.

- Bienvenu Naruto, je suis Sarutobi, le Directeur de l'orphelinat. Je vais te montrer ta chambre en attendant Iruka, il est l'un de tes futurs professeurs. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Une fois installé dans sa nouvelle chambre – bien plus spacieuse avec une fenêtre et même un vrai lit -, Naruto fit la rencontre du professeur Iruka.  
Le professeur était, d'un premier abord, quelqu'un de très chaleureux. Et même la grosse cicatrice qui traversait son nez ne démentait pas la première impression qu'on avait vis-à-vis de l'homme.

Naruto aimait bien Iruka-sensei. Ce qui avait l'air d'être réciproque. Après avoir constaté le peu d'affaire que possédait l'enfant, Iruka lui offrit un tee-shirt orange et un short noir en guise de cadeaux de bienvenu. Naruto en pleurait de joie, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose de si attentionnée.

Durant l'après-midi, Naruto pu enfin rencontrer les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, n'étant pas habitué à voir autant d'enfant, le petit blond ne réussit pas à s'intégrer totalement. Qui plus est les autres enfants ne l'approchaient pas. C'était comme s'ils le craignaient puisque face à la marée de cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus de Naruto ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Ainsi, durant toute l'après-midi dans la salle de jeux, le petit nouveau resta seul, assis dans un coin avec sa peluche entre ses bras, à regarder les autres enfants jouer par groupe.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés. Aujourd'hui, Iruka-sensei annonça à Naruto qu'il allait avoir un camarade de chambre. Le petit blond trépignait d'excitation car même s'il était un solitaire et qu'il n'avait que Sasuke à qui parler, il avait toujours voulu avoir un autre ami avec qui il pourrait jouer et s'amuser.  
La partie supérieure du lit superposé a été installée pour l'occasion. Naruto hésitait où il allait mettre son coussin et sa couverture. Est-ce que son camarade voudrait du haut ou du bas du lit ? De même pour l'armoire, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait ? Iruka-sensei lui avait annoncé d'avance que son camarade de chambre était un garçon de son âge. Est-ce qu'il voudrait bien être son ami même s'il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus ? En tout cas, Naruto était déterminé à ce que ça soit le cas. Il allait tout faire pour avoir un nouvel ami.

- Naruto, je te présente Gaara. Il sera ton nouvel camarade de chambre et j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre, présenta Iruka.

Un petit garçon d'environ le même âge que Naruto s'avança froidement dans la chambre et déposa sans un mot son cartable sur le lit du dessus. Il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux verts et un gros pansement sur le front gauche.

Lorsqu'Iruka sortit, le silence régna dans la chambre. Naruto ne savait pas comment il allait aborder Gaara, qui plus est, ce dernier était déjà remonté sur son lit et lui tournait le dos.  
Naruto se souvint alors de la première fois où il était arrivé à l'orphelinat : un peu désorienté et fatigué, alors il décida de laisser Gaara se reposer.

Lors du déjeuner, le blond décida de réveiller son nouvel ami. Il devait certainement avoir faim, en tout cas, Naruto, lui, était affamé.

- Tu viens Gaara ? On va à la cafétéria pour manger.

Sans lui répondre, Gaara se leva et se dirigea vers la cafétéria sans l'aide de Naruto et sans l'attendre.

A l'arrivée des deux garçons à la cafétéria, un silence puis un grand murmure s'éleva. Naruto était tout content, il s'enfichait pas mal de ce que pensaient les autres, maintenant il avait un nouvel ami qui était aussi spécial que lui car il n'avait pas de cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs comme eux. Et même si ce dernier ne lui avait pas encore parlé, il était tout content, ne serait-ce que de sa présence à ses côtés.

Quand le soir arriva, Naruto sorti de leur chambre pour un besoin urgent, laissant pour la toute première fois Sasuke sur son lit. Mais à son retour, le petit blond pâlit face à ce qu'il voyait.  
Gaara était sur le lit de Naruto, une lame dans la main, le reste de ce qui devait être la tête de Sasuke dans l'autre, et autour de lui le rembourrage de la peluche s'éparpillait avec les traces de fourrure noire au reflet bleuté un peu partout.

- … Sa- …

Le lendemain matin, étonné de ne pas voir arrivé son petit protégé avec Gaara, Iruka se dirigea vers la chambre des deux garçons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce qu'il vit lui glaça les os. Avachi en bas de la fenêtre, les yeux hagards, les joues et les mains de Naruto étaient couvertes de sang près du lit, Gaara gisait par terre, inconscient et mal en point.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

- 13 ans plus tard -

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Sous une légère averse, deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond et l'autre brun, sortirent d'un bus en trainant une valise chacun. Heureusement pour eux, ils furent accostés par une voiture dans laquelle une jeune femme brune leur fit signe.

- Naruto-kun ? Kiba-kun ? Je suis Shizune, l'adjointe de l'orphelinat. Rentrez vite ou vous risqueriez d'attraper froid.  
- Enchanté ! répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.  
- Je croyais que dans ce pays il n'y avait jamais de mauvais temps, marmonna Kiba.  
- Tu croyais mal mon pote. D'ailleurs je t'avais dis que ce n'était que dans mes souvenirs, et je ne suis resté ici que quelques mois, pas plus.  
- Voyez-vous, en général à Konoha il fait toujours beau temps. La pluie ne tombe que la nuit, mais dernièrement le climat est totalement chamboulé.

A l'arrivée de la voiture devant le portail de l'orphelinat, la pluie s'arrêta. Naruto pu enfin contempler le lieu qui l'obsédait depuis une dizaine d'année. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de son passé à l'orphelinat, juste quelques fragments de souvenir par-ci et par-là, comme le temps qui y faisait par exemple.

Lorsque Naruto avait annoncé à son père adoptif qu'il voulait faire son stage à l'orphelinat de Konoha, ce dernier en avait fait tout un cinéma. Iruka lui disait que ce n'était pas bien pour lui de revenir ou de fouiner dans son passé, et que s'ils avaient déménagé, c'est qu'il y avait une très bonne raison. Seulement, quelque chose attirait Naruto vers l'orphelinat. Quelque chose, comme une part de lui-même était restée en ces lieux. Voilà pourquoi, avec l'aide de Kiba – son meilleur ami –, Naruto a pu cacher à Iruka qu'il allait effectuer son stage à Konoha. Ils s'étaient tous deux occupés des papiers administratifs, et avec l'aide de Shikamaru – un de leurs amis – ils ont pu embobiner Iruka comme quoi ils étaient reçus à Suna.

L'architecture de l'orphelinat avait bien tenu durant toutes ces années. Aucune rénovation n'a été faite, il ressemblait exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Naruto. Même l'intérieur restait familier au blond.

- Soyez le bienvenu à l'orphelinat de Konoha. Je suis la Directrice Tsunade, et j'espère que vous allez bien vous adapter durant votre séjour ici, annonça une femme blonde à la forte poitrine.  
- C'est sûr, on va beaucoup aimer, affirma Kiba les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de Tsunade, ce qui lui a valu un coup de coude de la part de son meilleur ami.  
- Vous commenceriez à assister les professeurs dès demain, en attendant, je vous laisse vous installer et visiter vous-même les lieux car Shizune doit m'accompagner tout de suite. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Shizune, montrez-leur leur chambre respective, je vous attends dans la voiture.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Les bras ouverts et allongé sur son lit au milieu de sa nouvelle chambre, Naruto contempla pensivement la lampe sur le plafond blanc. Kiba était en pleine discussion en webcam avec Hinata - sa petite amie – dans sa chambre à côté et il était certain que cela allait durer encore longtemps. C'est dans ces moments là que Naruto se sentait vraiment seul. Certes, il avait Sakura – sa petite amie – qu'il pouvait appeler, mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas l'appeler. Ni elle, ni Iruka, ni même ses autres amis. Sa relation avec Sakura durait depuis trois ans déjà, mais étrangement il ne se sentait pas très proche d'elle comme il le devrait. En comparaison de la relation qu'ont Kiba et Hinata, sa relation avec Sakura n'était qu'une pure relation amicale, comme avec ses autres amies.  
Pour être sincère avec lui-même, jusqu'à présent Naruto n'avait pas encore trouvé une personne qu'il aimait. Il n'était avec Sakura que parce que tous ses amis étaient en couple et parce qu'il trouvait la jeune femme belle, intelligente et gentille. Tout au fond de lui, la place que devait occuper l'être aimé était encore vide.

_**- Tu es enfin revenu**_

Ouvrant soudainement ses yeux dont il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé, Naruto eu la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Sur sa poitrine reposait une peluche en forme de chat noir dont le regard lui transperçait l'âme.

- Sasuke, souffla Naruto comme dans un rêve, tout en glissant ses doigts sur la fourrure de la tête de la peluche.

Quand bien même effrayé et surprit, Naruto se sentait calme, à l'aise, voire même comblé dès qu'il aperçu que c'était Sasuke, son Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si c'était une illusion, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, mais maintenant, tout lui revenait. La première fois où il avait rencontré Sasuke, son triste passé à l'orphelinat, l'arrivée de Gaara, et ….

- Il t'a-, il t'a -, je voulais p-pas, je veux- je veux- …, bégaya le blond entre ses pleurs, la peluche fortement serrée dans ses bras.

Oui, il se souvenait de tout à présent. Il se souvenait que quand il était de retour dans la chambre, il avait vu les restes de Sasuke éparpillés partout. Il se souvenait d'avoir été pétrifié. Il se souvenait du premier sourire de Gaara. Il se souvenait de la lame que le roux avait utilisée pour marquer ses joues. Il se souvenait aussi de la tristesse, de la rage, de l'envie de tuer qui bouillonnait dans son corps paralysé. Et il se souvenait surtout de la silhouette noir d'un homme et de ses cheveux de jets qui tabassait Gaara jusqu'à l'inconscience et presque à mort s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté en attrapant de ses petites mains le poing ensanglanté de l'inconnu.

- Sasu-ke, pleura chaudement Naruto, les doigts s'accrochant aux jets noirs et la tête enfoui dans le cou de l'homme qui se matérialisait au-dessus de lui.  
- Tu es revenu.

- 6 mois plus tard -

- Hey, Naru, comment ça se fait que tu ais reçu un cadeau des gosses et pas moi ? Moi aussi j'ai droit à une peluche ! J'étais super gentil avec eux et j'ai même fais le poney tous les mardis ! C'est pas juste ! bouda Kiba en montant le bus suivi de Naruto qui ricana, la fameuse peluche noire au dessus de sa valise.

**oO= FIN =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Voilà ! Une bonne petite fic toute sage comme une image. Cette version-ci est du point de vue de Naruto, mais il y en aura une autre du point de vue de Sasuke, et celle-là n'est pas du tout sage comme une image, surtout avec les scènes que j'ai sauté ! niehehe.


End file.
